Days Away
by DayDreamersFly
Summary: She has to find the people who tried to kill her and why. But that isnt easy when you lost your memory and all you have from your old friends is their initials. So she teams up with a run away and a previous mental hospital patient to figure out what happens and whats worse is the past if faster then them. But when your on a wild goose chase of course theres love and drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Days Away**

_Chapter One _

_**A/N **_**This is my first kickin it fanfic so YAY! So this is fun! Some characters wont be introduced at this chapter (just about 5) and those are not major characters except one. Everything is in Kims POV so itll be rare when it isn't but enjoy my story!\**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it but I own my OCS in future and the plot**

Everything was dark then a light suddenly appear when I wake up. I looked down at my clothes which were all ripped and covered in blood. I had what seemed like a school uniform. It was a navy blue skirt, a white blouse, a black blazer, white tights that went to my knee and black loafers. On the blazer it had a logo that said Seaford Academy.

Where was I? But a better question was who am I? And why am I covered in blood? When I moved my hand to touch my forehead something made a noise, like...like...bells? I looked down to see a golden bracelet that had golden hearts. I barely moved my hand again and the bells rang again.

"_Guess what I got you?" a figure asked by the voice you could tell it was a boy but the figure was blurry. _

"_I swear to god if its another boken _**(Boken is a wooden sword not sure if you spell it that way)**_ ill murder you with it." I said to him _

"_Nope even better" he said with joy in his voice. He handed me a red box with white ribbon. I shook it a little to hear bells, soft but loud enough for me to hear it. I gently opened to see a beautiful bracelet. "Its beautiful but you shouldn't have."_

"_Happy anniversary I knew you would love it"_

Someone close must of gave it to me but who? And seriously who am-

"Kim? Is that you?" a police officer asked. So my name is Kim? "Kim? Oh My Gummies! What happened to you?"

"Uh I got into a fight?" her voiced seemed calm but weirdly she feels thats not normal for her to be so easily lying. She looked at the womans badge that said Mall Cop Joan.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or nurse at your school?' Joan asked.

"No im just going home"

*:* *:* *:* *:*

After that I decided to figure my way around the mall. I suddenly stopped at a dojo, A Wasabi Dojo actually. "Kim? What are you doing here? Why are you covered in blood?" a man at least half my age said. He had blond funky hair and was wearing a Gi with a black belt. I could already tell he was the teacher of the dojo.

''Just walking around and I was in a fight. Why?" I said to him calmly.

"Well after the incident about you saying you were going to die. You were a crying fest..." he rambled. _I was going to die?..._

"_IM GOING TO DIE DONT YOU GUYS CARE!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face. I was still in my school uniform, I didnt want to go anywhere alone. I was scared... Kimberly C- the girl who was strong, didnt take no as an answer, stood up for her friends, and in love with her boyfriend was scared. I was actually scared._

"_Youre not going to die Kim youre over reacting'" the guy from my other memory said calmly to me as he tried to grab me but I quickly pulled away._

"_Fine if im not here tomorrow you'll remember what I just said! And if I live I NEVER WANT TO REMEMBER YOU GUYS!" I screamed as I ran out of the doors. _

_A few miles later I feel something cover my mouth and eyes... I knew what was going to happened. And then everything turned black._

"Kim? Are you alright?" he asked as he reached for me.

"Uh yeah I got to go!" I said as I ran out the same was from my other flashbacks. Who wanted to kill me? And most importantly why?

*:* *:* *:* *:*

I walked to a bunch of houses until I reached a cream color house. It was at least three stories high and well was beautiful. Yet it seemed so familiar.

"Kimberly? Is that you?" a young woman with curly blond eyes asked. Her blue eyes were covered in tears. She ran up to me and hugged me. It felt so normal yet so strange. "where were you? You were gone for a whole two weeks! And are you hurt? You're covered in blood!" she asked. She seemed so worried and angry?

"Ya and I'm fine just got into fight. But I'm so sorry for worrying you" _who ever you are... _she added in her head. Yet she didn't want to tell them they seemed already worried. "you could go to your room sweetie we have to tell people you came home okay!" she started walking up the stairs "sweetie you're rooms on the second floor not third!" and then she went down.

*:* *:* *:* *:*

I stood in front of a purple room. It was a seriously purple room. EVERYTHING was purple except a laptop that was white but had a purple case. I walked over to the bookcase and found a fluffy book, guess what color it was? Yup thats right its purple. Its said property of Kimberly Crawford and DO NOT F-ING TOUCH! Huh... I must curse a lot... and be mad if someone not me read this... huh... I immediately opened it to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Todays my last day. Or maybe Ill be lucky and theyll let me live. But today of course was the worst last day of my life. I saw my BOYFRIEND J.M kissing my BESTFRIEND G. Ugh I immediately broke up with him and cried to my other best friend J and then she slapped me when she said "Dont come crying to me! Boyfriend Stealer!" and thats when I ran away. M.K seemed still nice to me except when hes around J but maybe when im gone she realized she was a bad person and forgive me. J.A, im still ignoring him so the only person left was D.T who actually smiled at me and helped me. Shes a REAL friend. Whose lucky to have E.S_

Kim. Crawford.

_J.A?_

_D.T?_

_E.S?_

_J.M?_

_G?_

_D.T?_

_J?_

_M.K?_

_WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?_

_AND ARE THE CONNECTED TO ME ALMOST DEATH?_

_AND WHY?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Days Away**

_Chapter Two_

I could feel myself screaming in my sleep. Over and over the same dream comes back to me. I was telling my friends what was going to happen to me and all they do is ignore me. Whenever I look towards someone's 'face' it was just blank. The diary didn't tell me much except that whoever left me beaten in an alley was following me and was always watching me.

Its been a week and finally I was supposed to go to school. I grabbed an uniform that was familiar to the one I was wearing covered in blood and shoved in on quickly. My blond hair loss laid flatly on my head no matter what I did. My skin became pale because of the blood loss from the so called 'fight'.

"Kim! Are you ready?" the woman who I found out was my mom yelled from downstairs. I ran down quickly and met her in front of the door. "Well lets go. I don't want you to be late!"

*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*::**:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:**:* :*:*::*:*;

When I got there I already knew something was wrong. People kept watching me and gossiping about how I looked. Whenever I looked at someone they stopped everything and just watched me with fearful eyes. Did I ever hurt them? If I did then I had a reason for why I was almost killed.

A boy with shaggy brown hair that went up to his shoulder ran up to me. His chocolate brown eyes looked down at me with worry. I just wanted to hug him yet slap him and yell at him for-... for what?

He tried to touch me on the shoulder when the reflexes kicked in. I kicked him where a guy never wants to be kicked and spaced myself from him. I probably looked like a scared rabbit than a girl who didn't care.

"Who the heck do you think you are? Didn't your mom tell you to never touched strangers? Especially a girl? Huh?" I yelled. He looked up with hurt eyes and tried to touch me again when I slapped his hand away.

"Kimmy-"

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. The name for some odd reason annoyed the heck out of me.

"You don't know who I am?" the boy asked.

"Do you think I would be having this conversation with you if I did?" I yelled.

"I'm Jack Brewer, your best friend" he said. Jack Brewer? _J.B? _Suddenly my memories had a new face added into them.

"No way! So you're the one that was ignoring me when I almost got killed?" I yelled. His face twisted into sadness and anger.

"Wait how do you know that if you don't remember me?" Jack asked.

"My diary said so!" I yelled, " I almost died because you or your little friends never dared to believe me!" the whole school was watching me now. " How can you ever live with yourselves? You guys are practically the people who tried to kill me! I didn't know who the heck I was because of you guys!"

"Kim calm down!" a Hispanic kid said. A scrawny little red head followed him with two brunette girls.

"Who the heck are you people?" I yelled towards them.

"Jerry Martinez-"

"Oh I already hate you" I interrupted him.

"Milton Krupnick" the scrawny red head said. "The girls are Donna Tobin and Grace"

"Well leave me the heck alone okay? Maybe then I wont hate all of you" I walked off out the front door of the school ignoring the yelling.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**::*:*:*;*:***:**:

I ended up in front of an abandoned building but I could hear some yelling from inside. I slowly walked in and almost got killed by a large knife but random reflexes saved my life. A brunette girl was in front of me with a blond boy hiding behind me.

"Kim?" she asked slowly and tried to touch me. I let her unlike Jack. "You're alive"

Finally I let myself cry.

**Fin J.A=J.B AND E.S=E.J**


End file.
